The Bucky Show Singing Spectacular
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki didn’t expect questions about his singing to lead to discussion about Ryo’s future wedding. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes - For the gx_100. Set post-GX by some years, presuming that Fubuki did become an idol.

---

"Can everyone at the back here the fabulous voice of the star at the front?"

There was a general murmur of half hearted confirmation from technicians who'd worked here too long to care for Fubuki's attitude anymore. Generally most people just said 'testing, one two three' into the microphone but Fubuki didn't get famous by being like anyone else.

Annoying his co-workers was just one of the many perks of his job, as far as Fubuki was concerned. Other perks involved annoying his co-stars, annoying his guests, annoying the press, and annoying… his closest friend?

He turned to see the leather clad form of Ryo watching from off-screen, arms folded and looking as unapproachable as it was possible for him to be.

It wasn't as if Ryo never came to the studio, it just wasn't usual for him to. But the former Pro League star was rarely easy to predict, even for someone who knew people as well as Fubuki did. However, his presence was not a problem, so Fubuki would continue the show without worrying too much about it.

What he was concerned about right now was his upcoming performance on the Bucky Show.

As the audience started to walk in he stayed on stage, waving cheerfully at random people who were amazed to see ithe/i Fubuki Tenjoin in person. He never tired of seeing people smile at him. Those years of idol training had finally paid off and he got to be the show duellist that he'd always wanted. The Pro Leagues might not have been for him but people loved him just as much here as they loved the stars there.

The show went smoothly as usual, with only the slight nagging feeling in the back of his head that Ryo was watching him and probably thinking of how immature he was. Not that this bothered Fubuki either. Both of them had gotten where they wanted to be in life their own way, and he really thought that Ryo was a bit stuck up personally, so they were even.

When today's episode had come to a close he took a bow before the curtain fell shut. He wouldn't be doing any encores today; he had Ryo to talk to.

"So, what brings you to my lair?" he smirked, walking over. It looked like Ryo had not moved at all throughout the performance.

Looking across, Ryo answered, "Am I not allowed to come and watch you perform if I feel like it?" And that would be the best he'd get out of him for now.

"Of course, you're always welcome here," dismissed Fubuki, walking past him to the door of his dressing room and motioning for Ryo to follow, "It's just that it's not really usual for you to come. Manjoume, Juudai or even Johan sure, but you… not so much. This is hardly your scene is it?"

Gesturing around the room it was easy to see why. Even Fubuki's changing room had so much glitter in it that it would make a disco ball envious. This sort of set up was probably why Ryo and his own sister Asuka didn't come here a lot, even though they were two of the people that Fubuki cared most about in the world. In a way he was glad of that though, he liked having this part of his life separate from them.

Not taking the seat that was offered to him, Ryo answered, "I was just confirming that something those tabloids said was a lie, that was all."

"You don't need evidence for that Ryo," Fubuki agreed, "Most of what those papers print are lies, and that's why I love them so much. Was it the one that had the rumour that I fake all my duels? Or the one that said I was having an affair with that assistant? Come on, one date hardly counts as anything, let alone an affair."

"No, I know your duels are real," said Ryo, knowing that it was better to stay as far away from the subject of Fubuki's love life as possible, "It was something more subtle than that."

He took out the paper and opened it to the entertainment section.

Fubuki noted briefly that he hadn't made it to the cover, but then he hadn't done anything particularly scandalous recently. There was a huge photo of him on the one double page spread at least, which was good enough.

He scanned over the page, murmuring different parts of the text out loud, "…Duellist sensation… …Is there anything he can't do? …He sings, he dances, he acts… …blah, blah, blah…" he looked up at Ryo before confirming, "This is hardly outside of the ordinary for them to print. If anything it's too general to mean any harm."

"But it does lie," answered Ryo, directing his finger over to the paragraph that stated all of the talents Fubuki had, "You don't sing."

This took Fubuki aback for a moment, but when he thought about it he realised his friend was right. The terms sing, dance and act were used together so often around him that he dismissed what they really meant, and now that he thought about it he hadn't particularly sung on the show before.

"That is right," replied Fubuki, "But what's the big deal about it? I show my audience a good deal of other things, singing is hardly missed much when you can fly through the sky like I can."

Ryo went on, "It's not that I'm pulling you up on not singing, it's just that I'm curious as to why you don't. It's not as if you can't."

"I guess… it just never feels like the right moment, you know? If I sing than I'd want it to be for something really special, like a wedding or a birthday or something. If I sung every week on the show when it would hardly have any impact when I sing later. I'm far from a one-trick pony but I'd still like to have some aces up my sleeve." That was the best way he could put the reasoning he had in his mind into words.

"It does make sense that way, and it actually ties into the reason that I've come here," Ryo said.

"Oh?" Fubuki loved gossip. Ryo was one person who never provided him with any. So if that was going to change for once than he was more than willing to stop talking and listen.

In an almost business-like tone Ryo revealed, "I want you to sing at a wedding."

"iWhat/i!"

Fubuki coughed wildly, grasping at the jug of water on his desk and downing a few gulps before stopping for air. Ryo rubbed his back awkwardly.

Ryo, the Hell Kaiser Ryo, his best friend Ryo, was going to get married and he hadn't even told him! How could he not mention it before? He hadn't even said that he'd got a partner in the past, let alone got engaged. Fubuki mentally cursed his bad luck for having left Ryo to his own business for so long. He had to admit that he'd intended to pursue Ryo himself one day, but always presumed that Ryo would be single and hadn't rushed.

Putting on the best fake smile he could muster from years of learning how to smile in a false manner he looked up at Ryo and said, "So who's the lucky lady then?"

Confused at the over the top reaction, Ryo seemed reproachful for a moment before saying, "…Momoe."

"Really? She doesn't seem like your type," said Fubuki, and that statement were not only out of his mouth before he could stop it but were also genuine. Momoe was a nice enough girl, but she liked flirting and all things that were cute. It was hard to imagine her even holding a conversation with Ryo for a few minutes, let alone choose to spend the rest of her life with him.

"She's not, but the choice is hardly mine," said Ryo calmly, in a voice that suggested he's come to terms with having to spend a lot of talking about kittens and other such subjects that he had no interest in.

"It's completely your choice!" snapped Fubuki, "If you're going to marry her and spend the rest of your life with her you should at least think about how compatible you're going to be."

And Ryo laughed.

It was a rare sound, and one that in another situation would have seemed attractive to Fubuki.

"I'm not marrying Momoe," he said, when he'd finished.

Now it was Fubuki's turn to look completely lost.

"Shou is marrying Momoe, and she asked me to arrange some of the entertainment so it would be a surprise for him. Admittedly wedding entertainers aren't something I'm well versed in but… I thought that since it's more your field perhaps you could help." If anything it seemed as if he was regretting this thought now.

What Ryo wasn't expecting was for Fubuki to hug him close, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll sing at Shou's wedding," he said, "I'll dance at the wedding, heck, I'll even write out little table cards welcoming all the guests to the wedding of Shou & Momoe, just as long as it's not iyour/i wedding I'm doing any of that for."

There was a silent pause, in which Fubuki wondered how long he could keep hold of Ryo for before he was pushed off.

Then…

"Why won't you do any of that for my wedding?"

Now Fubuki laughed, heartily.

"Oh, we'll see when you get there Ryo. We'll see."


End file.
